prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
SmackDown Tag Team Championship Tournament (2018)
On the July 24 edition of SmackDown general manager Paige announced a four-team tag team tournament to decide who would challenge The Bludgeon Brothers at SummerSlam. The New Day defeated Cesaro and Sheamus in the final on the [[August 7, 2018 Smackdown results|August 7 edition of SmackDown]]. History The New Day and SAnitY, kicked off the high-stakes tourney. Adding even more pressure was mutual rival of both teams (and fellow tournament entry) The Usos, watching from ringside as guest commentators and adding their unique takes on both squads. Hungry to continue proving their mettle on Tuesday nights, SAnitY took control in the early goings with brute strength and dynamic offense of Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain. Having weathered many storms, however, The New Day withstood the onslaught and battled back. In the match's pivotal moments, Eric Young attempted to interfere, but Kofi Kingston (who was also at ringside in support of his team), was able to fend him off, allowing Big E and Xavier Woods to hit the Midnight Hour to advance to the finals of the tournament. The New Day's celebration would be short-lived, however, as it seemed like The Usos would have some words for the victors. However, The Bar then hit the scene to declare that they would defeat The Usos next week en route to becoming new SmackDown Tag Team Champions at The Biggest Event of the Summer. With a chance to face The New Day next week for the opportunity to take on The Bludgeon Brothers for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at SummerSlam, The Usos took on Sheamus & Cesaro on the blue brand in a high-octane contest. The New Day provided guest commentary (from their own pancake-filled table!) as they scouted the two veteran teams, who were holding nothing back in pursuit of the massive opportunity at The Biggest Event of the Summer. Sheamus & Cesaro attempted to wear down Jimmy & Jey, showing no signs of ring rust after their break from the squared circle. However, The Usos battled back, as the match starting to look like a game of Pong on Atari with all the momentum swings. After several chaotic exchanges, Cesaro & Sheamus caught each Uso with an Uppercut and knees to the gut respectively, allowing The Bar to pick up the clutch victory and advance to the final round. After the match, The New Day left their post and entered the ring to face off with their trash-talking opponents. The squads stared each other down for a few moments with Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods looking ready to scrap. However, finding it wise to fight another day, Sheamus & Cesaro slowly backtracked out of the ring, clearly preferring to wait to get into it until their match next week. The finals of the SummerSlam Tag Team Tournament took place in the main event of SmackDown LIVE, as The New Day challenged The Bar with the opportunity to challenge The Bludgeon Brothers for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles on the line. Continuing to show no signs of ring rust, Sheamus & Cesaro attempted to wear down Kofi Kingston & Big E with several stiff strikes in the early goings. However, with the two teams so familiar with one another after all their epic clashes over the years, the momentum shifted several times over, keeping the WWE Universe thoroughly enthralled throughout the bout. With the WWE Universe roaring their approval, Big E somehow overpowered Cesaro, standing straight up while still trapped in a crossface and getting The Swiss Superman in position for The Midnight Hour, allowing Kofi to drop his opponent for The New Day to get the W and the chance to face The Bludgeon Brothers at The Biggest Event of Summer. As The New Day celebrated, The Bludgeon Brothers watched on menacingly from the audience. Will The New Day still be celebrating come SummerSlam? Tag Team Eliminator bracket | RD2='Finals' | RD1-seed1 = | RD1-team1 = Sanity | RD1-score1 = 7:55 | RD1-seed2 = | RD1-team2 = The New Day | RD1-score2 = Pin | RD1-seed3 = | RD1-team3 = Cesaro and Sheamus | RD1-score3 = Pin | RD1-seed4 = | RD1-team4 = The Usos | RD1-score4 = 13:55 | RD2-seed1 = | RD2-team1 = The New Day | RD2-score1 = Pin | RD2-seed2 = | RD2-team2 = Cesaro and Sheamus | RD2-score2 = 21:32 }} See also *SummerSlam 2018 Category:Tournaments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment tournaments Category:Professional wrestling tournaments